Welcome to the world of hilarity
by amskitty214
Summary: Just some average, hilarious, bloopers that I came up with...
1. Pop

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters, and none of these things actually happened. Enjoy.  
  
Director: "Okay, and action!"  
  
"Ahh, the hospital." Yusuke said. He spotted Kurama leaning against the wall.  
  
Director: "CUT! Cut, cut, cut!"  
  
"Um, why, sir?" Kurama asked, confused.  
  
Director: "Lose the hair. Someone, cut this guy's hair! I can't stand it, it looks girly!"  
  
Kurama was fuming, clenching his fists. "I don't look like a girl. Most girls swoon over my so called 'beauty.'"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "I agree. When we went to school together in junior high a girl asked for his autograph but fainted."  
  
Director: "Do I look like a swooning girl? NO! GET THE HAIR OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I WON'T LOSE THE HAIR! IT'S MINE!"  
  
Director: "GET RID OF IT, FLOWER BOY!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO, LOW LIFE PIECE OF CRAP!"  
  
Yusuke yawned. "Is anyone else here hungry?"  
  
Kurama and the director sweatdropped. A girl carrying a paper for the director walked in. She looked at Kurama and started panting.  
  
"IT'S KURAMA! KISS ME HONEY!" The girl wore a mischevious grin and chased him all around the set. Kurama took out his rose.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted and whipped it at the girl, slicing her hair off. She stood shocked and her eyes widened, with tears forming.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted and grasped her head, running out of the room.  
  
So, how was that? Fairly funny? Haha, I needed to do something hilarious, so I made a blooper fic. Hehe, it's fun coming up with these things.. 


	2. PING!

Genbu: Ha, what good is a fancy whip when you don't know where I am?  
  
Kurama: Yes, Genbu, I believe you are right...  
  
silence  
  
Kurama: Found you! Rosewhiplash!  
  
Genbu stands there while Kurama swings the rose whip around stupidly  
  
Genbu: This is pathetic...  
  
Kuwabara: I'm hungry...  
  
Kurama: AHHHHH! IT'S POSSESSED! rose whip smacks Kurama in the head 


	3. Ploop

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are all sitting in a random coffee shop, talking  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, c'mon! You have to have looked at pornography before!  
  
Kurama: No, I'm sorry Yusuke, but I have not.  
  
Kuwabara: smirks That's not true. When I was over your house to get tutored, you went to the bathroom, and I snooped under your bed...  
  
Yusuke: And what did you find?  
  
Kuwabara: ...TREE PORN!  
  
Kurama: sweatdrop What's that supposed to mean? 


	4. Woot

Kurama: Karasu, don't flatter yourself. Rose whip! rose whip does nothing, and kurama is left holding a rose ROSE WHIP! Rose whip still does nothing GARGLYBARGLY!  
  
Karasu: You knw, you're cute when you're mad...  
  
Kurama: Shut up, you ass!  
  
crowd all gasps  
  
Kurama: Hell, why isn't this stupid thing working?  
  
Karasu: Hon, did you flip the switch?  
  
Kurama: glaresflips switchrosewhip smacks Kurama in head does hokey pokey falls over Xx 


	5. Poot

Hiei: is running trips jagan falls out does hokey pokey --cz that's what it's all about screams like a girl sniffs armpit kisses director Xx 


	6. Poosh

Director: ACTION!  
  
Yusuke: is in fighting stance WAH!  
  
Hiei: in fighting stance HIYAH!  
  
both start fighting pause in mid-air all matrix-like  
  
Director: GACK! CUT!  
  
Kuwabara starts chasing Kurama around the set with scissors Kurama's screaming bloody murder 


	7. Bloop

Koenma: Now, this is a very delicate matter.  
  
fart sounds around room  
  
Puu dies  
  
Botan: IT WASN'T ME! runs out of room 


	8. Campoot

Touya: Jin, how the hell do you stay up there?  
  
Jin: I HAD BEANS!  
  
Touya: Oh God...forget I asked... 


	9. Spuknel

Hiei: is sleeping in tree  
  
Kurama: being followed by girls looks up in tree Hey Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: thinking: I have a plan to get rid of my fangirls... I have a confession to make...I'm gay.  
  
Hiei: falls out of tree OO WHAT!?  
  
Fangirls: gasp back away  
  
Hiei: walking with Kurama I feel like we're being stalked....  
  
Kurama: turns around sees tons of gay guys OH MY FREAKING GOD! runs away screaming bloody murder 


	10. Klinkelfarben

Kuronue: You left me for dead.  
  
Kurama: No! That's not true!  
  
Kuronue: So...HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHHHHH! 


	11. Bong

Kurama: Why do all these fans think I'm gay?  
  
Yusuke: 'Cause it's true.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, we read your diary.  
  
Kurama: O.O Where did you find my diary?  
  
Yusuke: HA! SO IT'S TRUE! FOX BOY HAS A DIARY!  
  
Kurama: GAH! (pouts) I hate reverse psychology... (--really doesn't have a diary) 


End file.
